


Все равно женюсь на тебе

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: В их жизни ничего не идет по плану, почему предложение руки и сердца должно стать исключением?





	Все равно женюсь на тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marry You Anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658143) by [frubeto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frubeto/pseuds/frubeto). 



> Переведено на Новогодний календарь в сообщество All Star Trek на diary.ru

— Вообще-то, я в курсе, что ты можешь танцевать гораздо лучше.

— Может, я просто не хочу.

Он обнимает руками Хью за шею, и они медленно покачиваются под музыку, как и большинство пар. Хью улыбается и, удерживая Пола за бедра, осторожно направляет, чтобы избежать столкновения с другими танцующими.

— А еще ты позволяешь мне вести.

— Хм.

— Мне начинать беспокоиться?

— Я просто… счастлив.

— Хорошо.

Пол улыбается в ответ на его смущенный взгляд, наклоняется ближе и целует его. Кое-кто из команды смотрит, но они не на службе, и это давно не секрет, что они безумно друг друга любят, — не после всего, что случилось.

Через плечо Хью Пол видит, как на палубу заходит Бернем, и Тилли присоединяется к ней практически сразу. Он дожидается, пока закончится песня, прежде чем увести Хью с танцпола к бару, где те двое их уже ждут. Они обмениваются короткими приветствиями, и Тилли вместе с Хью отправляется искать свободный столик, а Пол остается с Бернем, заказывающей напитки.

Он добавляет к заказу напитки для себя и Хью и молча благодарит ее за маленькую коробочку, что она незаметно кладет ему в карман.  
К этому моменту появляются заказанные напитки, и Пол относит их к столику.

— Один синтеголь тебе… — Он ставит бокал перед Хью, а другой, рядом — перед Тилли. — … А один для тебя.

— Спасибо. Что это?

— Это… хм, — начинает он, но, оказывается, был настолько рассеян, что сейчас в голове никакой информации. — Что-то зеленое.

Тилли пожимает плечами и забирает напиток.

— Итак, доктор Калбер, как вы себя чувствуете? Уже адаптировались?

Бернем садится рядом с Полом, и он с благодарностью забирает свой бокал.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Хью и добавляет что-то про работу. Пол не слишком вслушивается, завороженно всматриваясь в его красивое лицо и пытаясь не обращать внимание на все более сильный дискомфорт внутри. Но ведь ничего страшного в том, если он понаслаждается видом чуть дольше, да? После всего случившегося, после того, как он чуть не потерял Хью навсегда... Это — мирный расслабляющий вечер, который они проводят вместе, никаких смертельных опасностей. Когда случился весь этот кошмар, он почти потерял надежду, что когда-нибудь сможет…

— Да, коммандер?

У него уходит несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что женщина обращается к нему.

— Простите, что?..

— Я просто рассказывала доктору о наших успехах.

— А, да… мы достигли… определенного успеха, — тянет он, и Хью награждает его выразительным взглядом.

— С тобой все хорошо?

Пол выдавливает улыбку, но, возможно, она такая же напряженная, каким он ощущает себя.

— Все хорошо.

— Ты странно себя ведешь.

— У меня все хорошо, — повторяет он и пытается в дальнейшем не терять нить разговора.

И не справляется с задачей, потому что Хью продолжает смотреть на него изучающе, что совсем не помогает расслабиться. Пол отпивает из бокала и начинает помешивать в нем кубики льда, повернувшись к Тилли. Может быть, стоит просто перестать смотреть на Хью. Он включается в беседу о компенсаторах Хайсенберга, с упорством не обращая внимания на небольшое давление на бедро, которым маленькая коробочка напоминает о себе и о том, что у него есть план на этот вечер.  
Это неплохо работает, пока Хью не надоедает.

— Ты собираешься когда-нибудь достать это кольцо?

У всех открываются рты, Тилли издает удивленный звук и прикрывает рот ладонью, а Пол, после первого потрясения, чувствует, что застрял где-то между разочарованием и восхищением.

— Но как?! — выдавливает он.

— Да ладно, ты серьезно думал, что сможешь сохранить секрет?

— Да! — возмущенно произносит он. — У меня его даже не было с собой! Всем занималась Бернем, потому что ей прекрасно удается сохранять невозмутимое лицо. Даже Тилли не знала.

Та кивает в подтверждение, и Хью улыбается с нежностью.

— Что ж, Бернем вела себя очень осторожно.

Пол стонет. От того, что он не знает, где именно прокололся, ему хочется удариться лбом об стол, но он сдерживается. Едва-едва. Вместо этого он глубоко вздыхает и вытягивает коробочку из кармана, чтобы положить между ними. Незаметно он делает знак Бернем исчезнуть и прихватить Тилли. Она понимает сразу и уводит подругу танцевать, после чего Пол двигает коробочку по столу к Хью.

— Что, никаких речей и вставания на колени?

— Нет, ты все испортил. — Пол смертельно серьезен, но через пару секунд, в течение которых они сверлят друг друга взглядами, они оба начинают улыбаться.

— Мы… мы обсуждали это, но… Я хотел выложить карты на стол. Буквально на стол.

Он наклоняется, стучит по коробочке, и она открывается. Внутри нее тонкое элегантное кольцо. У него слегка голубоватый оттенок, и Хью любопытно, где Пол его заказал, или, может быть, даже сделал сам.

— Я знаю, нечестно устраивать все на публике, но я верю, что ты просто ответишь честно, и если что, Бернем должна отвлечь на себя внимание, если все пойдет не так, так что…

Он замолкает, зная, что начал бормотать, и пытается успокоиться. Столько всего собирался сказать, но сейчас в памяти ничего нет, так что он просто поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Хью, и решает импровизировать.

— Я тебя люблю, — начинает он. Это же правильное начало, да?— И не хочу провести без тебя больше ни дня.

И это тоже истинная правда, осознает он, от одной мысли об этом на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

— … Ты согласен жениться на мне?

Хью продолжает смотреть на него, словно все еще размышляет над ответом, и Пол недовольно сопит.

— О нет, у тебя было достаточно времени подумать об этом, так что не притворяйся, что только что начал.

— С одним условием.

— Это… это не подходящий момент ставить условия.

— Ты не станешь вынуждать меня плакать на церемонии.

Пол смеется и говорит, не собираясь сдерживать слово:  
—Договорились.

**** 

— Почему я ничего не знала?

— Я обещала.

— Да, но… — Тилли молчит, выполняя фигуру танца, затем снова оказывается в руках Майкл. — Даже я могу различить, когда Стамец обманывает, и тебя я хорошо знаю. Я должна была что-то заметить.

Майкл не успевает ответить, как Тилли замечает что-то, кинув взгляд через ее плечо, и выдыхает пораженно:  
— Боже мой!

— Что.

— Кажется, он сказал “да”.

Майкл кружит их на месте, так что они обе успевают рассмотреть, как двое за столом целуются.

— Полагаю, так и есть.

— Я так за них рада.

Тилли улыбается и от восторга сбивается с ритма. Она даже не пытается исправиться, и просто останавливается, заглядывая Майкл в глаза, уже строя тысячи предположений и планов.

— Как думаешь, свадьба будет на Дискавери?


End file.
